Isabella Marie XavierHowlett
by PotterGal14
Summary: Summary inside
1. Summary

Summary: What if Bella was a mutant and the only one who could unite the X-men and Brotherhood/ Magneto and followers because she has family ties to both? What if she was sent to Forks to hide and for protection from Stryker? Definite OOCness some pairings are undecided. Will have a few Ocs.

**A/N: This has been in my head for a while, I can now understand what people say about plot bunnies though I wouldn't say they are evil they're more persistent. Anyways, the persistent plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone even though I'm working on other things, so here this is though I do want some opinions before I get to far into the story.**

**Need to Know: **

**This is Bella's family tree **

**Magneto is her great uncle because in my story he had a twin sister named Erica.**

**Erica is her grandmother and married Professor X, so Prof. X is her grandpa.**

**Erica and Xavier had a daughter Sarah who is Bella's mom.**

**Sarah married Logan, Logan is Bella's dad.**

**Sabertooth is her uncle.**

**Kitty and Colossus are her godparents.**

**Gambit is her adopted uncle/ honorary uncle.**

**In this story I'm switching Kitty and Storm so Kitty would be one of the teachers in the School and storm would be the student. When Bella was born Kitty, Colossus, and Gambit are around seventeen.**

**Pairings:**

**Definite:**

**Xavier/ OC**

**Wolverine/ OC**

**Rogue/ Bobby**

**Kitty/ Colossus**

**Possible:**

**Bella/?**

**Gambit/OC**

**Opinions Needed:**

**Who do you want Bella to be with? I am most comfortable with cannon couples but I'm not sure if that's what I want for this story.**

**You can also make suggestions for other pairings and I will take them into consideration.**

**Do you want a few chapters of scenes with Bella growing up or just the first chapter when she's growing up and then skip to going to Forks?**

**What should Bella's powers be?**

**A) healing factor, mental shield, telekinesis, magnetism, enhanced senses**

**B) healing factor, mental/physical shield, telepathy, claws, enhanced senses, magnetism and telekinesis**

**C) healing factor, claws, mental shield, magnetism(original powers) after being captured by stryker and experimented on gain the power of uncontrolled copying of powers ( copies power by just being near a person/ vampire w/ power and has it permanently and gets it slightly more powerful than original person ex. Alice can't see the wolves, Bella can)**

**D)other suggestions**

**Any questions put in review or PM**

**First chapter should be up by Wednesday**


	2. Powers

**This is a list of characters from X-men and their powers that will probably make an appearancce in the story anyone not on the list that makes an appearance I'll add later.**

**Powers**

**Professor Charles Xavier**- telepath

**Logan Howlett AKA Wolverine**- enhanced senses, super strength, longevity, healing factor, adamantium claws and skeleton

**Ororo Munroe AKA Storm**- controls weather and flight

**Hank McCoy AKA Beast**- strength and agility

**Scott Summers AKA Cyclops**- optic blasts

**Jean Grey**- telepath and telekinetic

**Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler**- physical mutation and teleportation

**Kitty Pryde AKA Shadowcat**- phase through solid objects

**Anna Marie AKA Rogue**- absorbs person's memories, powers, habits, ect. With one touch uncontrollable

**Evan Daniels AKA Spyke**- projects spikes from skin

**Bobby Drake AKA Iceman**- control of ice and turns into ice

**Sam Guthrie AKA Cannonball**- extreme durability and thermo energy propulsion

**Amara Aquilla AKA Magma**- harnesses power of earth elements similar to volcanic activity and can turn into lava

**Jubilee**- generates colorful plasma that she refers to as fireworks

**Rahne Sinclair AKA Wolfsbane**- transforms into dog

**Jamie Madrox AKA Multiple Man**- duplicates

**Ray Crisp AKA Berserker**- controls electricity

**Roberto Da Costa AKA Sunspot**- absorbs energy from sun and converts into strength, flight, and redirect heat and light

**Tabitha Smith AKA Boom Boom**- creates explosives

**Raven Darkholme AKA Mystique**- morph into humans, animals, and objects

**Lance Alvers AKA Avalanche**- Seismic wave generation

**Fred Dukes AKA Blob**- strength

**Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver**- superhuman speed

**Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch**- controls luck, and can cause another mutant's power to go out of control or paralyze it

**Todd Tolensky AKA Toad**- Superhuman leaping, flexibility and agility, Prehensile tongue, adhesive mucus and wall crawling

**Erik Magnus Lehnsherr AKA Magneto**- magnetism

**Piotr Rasputin AKA Colossus**- turns into steel

**Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit**- Molecular Acceleration and agility

**St. John Allerdyce AKA Pyro**- controls fire and is immune to fire

**Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth**- fangs, claws, enhanced strength, and healing factor

**Callisto**- Enhanced senses, strength, agility, reflexes, and regeneration

**Caliban**- can locate mutants

**Cybelle**- acid touch

**Façade**- camouflage

**Lucid**- x-ray vision

**Torpid**- paralyzing touch

**Scaleface**- shape shift into fire-breathing reptilian creature

**Sunder**- strength, stamina and durability

**Warren Worthington III AKA Angel**- wings

**Forge**- arm transforms into that of a robotic one

**Alex Masters/ Summers AKA Havok**- energy beams that shoot out of hands

**Danielle Moonstar**- project nightmares into people's minds

**Dorian Leech**- power negation

**X23**- same as Wolverine

**Irene Adler AKA Destiny**- Precognition

**Cain Marko AKA Juggernaut**- superhuman strength, stamina, speed, dense tissue, healing factor, embodiment of irresistible force

**David Haller**- shape shift into three separate forms ( different personalities), telepathy and telekinesis

**Erica Lehnsherr- Xavier**- magnetism

**Sarah Howlett AKA EMP**- magnetism and telepathy

**Isabella Marie Xavier-Howlett**- Healing factor, claws, mental shield, magnetism, (after being captured by Stryker and rescued) uncontrolled copying of powers (just be near them)

**Got power info from .com/X-Men:_Evolution**


	3. Chapter 1: Isabella's Arrival

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own X-men or Twilight. Just saying.**

**A/N: Pyro in this story is going to be more like the one in the movies. And please let me know if you want scenes from her growing up or skip straight to when she was sent to Forks. Also forgot to say that Juggernaut is her great uncle too and Pietro and Wanda are her cousins. I think that's it on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: Isabella's Arrival**

It was a sunny day in Bayville almost two years after the death of Erica Xavier from cancer and about one week after the birth of Isabella Marie Xavier-Howlett. It was unusual in Bayville to see the Brotherhood and X-men all at one place without arguing or fighting except for at one particular house. This house was a large two story Victorian styled and belonged to the Howlett family. Today was the day that Sarah and Logan were returning from the hospital with the newest addition to their family and the Brotherhood and X-men were there to greet them. Charles Xavier and Magneto had agreed when Sarah got married that this house would be neutral ground and there would be no fighting. So, Erik and Charles were talking in the corner while the younger members of their teams talked. Kitty and Piotr sat on the couch and Kitty talked about what the baby would look like and what she could buy her and dress her in. Remy leaned against the wall by the fireplace and Victor was standing in the corner opposite Erik and Charles. They heard a car door and turned to the entryway just as Logan and Sarah carrying Isabella entered. Sarah was slightly shorter than Logan with light brown waist length wavy hair and unique blue-green eyes. Isabella had her mother's blue-green eyes but you could already tell that she would have her father's black hair.

"Hey, everybody. What are you standing around for? Don't you want to meet Isabella?," Sarah asked.

Everyone came over and she was passed around and while passed around she had them all wrapped around her finger when she got to Charles everyone went to take a seat because Sarah wanted to talk to them.

"Okay. First, Kitty and Piotr I have something to ask you," Sarah said.

"What is it?" Kitty asked while Piotr nodded.

" Well, Logan and I discussed it and we would like you to be the godparents."

Kitty and Piotr were frozen in shock eyes wide, until Kitty started jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Can she call me Auntie Kitty?"

"Of course. What about you Piotr?"

He looked at Isabella then back at Sarah and Logan and nodded. Sarah's face broke into a huge smile.

"Thanks. Do you mind if she calls you Uncle Piotr?" He shook his head no.

"Good. Second, Remy we'd like you to be her honorary uncle."

Remy looked just as shocked as Piotr had been but nodded with a smile anyway.

"Okay. Third, no one is going to speak about the Brotherhood or the X-men. Logan and I want to raise her how we see fit. No trying to sway her to join your side or anything she has family on both sides and I don't want her to have to choose before she's ready. Dad, Uncle Erik, when she is eighteen you can present your side and she can decide if she wishes to choose a side or remain neutral and you will respect her wishes. Do I make myself clear?" as she spoke she was looking directly at Charles and Erik. They looked at each other then at Isabella and back to Sarah and slowly nodded. After that everyone spent the rest of the day welcoming Isabella to the family.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 2: Manifestations and Death

**Hey! Here's chapter 2 and I hope you all enjoy National Writing Day. Any questions PM me and thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, author alerted, or favorited you guys are awesome.**

Chapter 2 Manifestations and Death

2 years later

Charles was visiting to help Sarah with Bella while Logan was away. Logan left a few days previously and was looking for the new mutant that Cerebro picked up and Bella hadn't spoken since he left. Sarah was getting worried and asked Charles to come over to see if he could get her to talk but so far they had been unsuccessful. Sarah had finally had enough and decided to read her mind to see if she could find out what was wrong. She tried to read Bella's mind but was shocked to find she couldn't.

"Dad, come here!" Sarah called. Charles came in and asked " What is it, dear?"

"I can't read Bella's mind and I would like you to try since my telepathy isn't as powerful as yours."

"Alright," he replied as he concentrated on reading Bella's mind but was just as shocked as Sarah had been when he failed.

"Well?"

"I can't read her mind either."

"Do you think it's a power that's manifested? I know she should be way to young for a power to have manifested since most don't till the age of at least 12, but is it possible?"

"It is the most probable thing. I would say she has a mental shield and if it's already manifested and is so strong it will probably grow to Omega level as she gets older. Though if this will be her only power I don't know."

Sarah and Charles stayed in stunned silence until they became even more shocked when Bella spoke, "Ma, where Dada?"

4 years later

It had been six years since Bella was born and the Howlett family was camping in the Rockies. They had discovered most of Bella's powers. Her mental shield when she was two and her claws and healing factor when she was four. Sarah and Bella were setting up camp while Logan was getting firewood. Sarah was watching Bella attempt to build the tent on the other side of the campsite when she heard a twig snap behind her, before she could turn to see what it was a red eyed women with fiery red hair had run up to her snapped her neck and started drinking her blood. Bella turned after hearing a snap and saw the woman bite into her mother's neck and start drinking her blood. She screamed and Logan heard her, dropped the firewood and started running back to camp. The red haired woman looked up and noticed Bella for the first time. She started towards Bella and Bella threw her hands up, as she did everything metal started flying at the woman and upon contact joined together to try and restrain her. The metal did slow down the woman but didn't stop her. Just as she got within five feet of Bella, Logan ran into the clearing and froze. He took in the scene quickly the first thing he saw was his wife's dead body then saw the red haired woman going after Bella and Bella attempting to fend he off. He let out his claws and a ferocious roar that would put a vampire to shame. The woman whipped around in his direction and got into as offensive a crouch as she could with the metal still around her. Logan attacked her and managed to cut off two fingers on her right hand before she fled. Logan almost went after her but before he could he heard Bella sobbing and it pulled him out of his anger fueled haze. He pocketed the fingers the Professor or one of his old friends could identify the woman with them, committed the scent to memory, and turned to see Bella crying over her mother. He went to her and checked her over for injuries before picking her up and holding her close while he called the Professor.

"Hello?" Charles replied after the third ring.

"Chuck, I need you to send someone to pick me and Bella up now," Logan replied in a gruff and sad tone. Charles heard the sadness and was immediately worried.

"Why? What happened? Is Sarah alright? Are you and Bella alright?"

"We were attacked. I don't know who or possibly even what, but I went to get firewood and I heard Bella scream. I came back and . . . And. . . Sarah's dead, Chuck. Some thing killed her and she was goin' after Bella when I got here. Bella has another power, the power of magnetism. Bring victor and someone to take Bella back to the manor and look after her."

"Sarah's dead," Charles replied his voice choked with tears and there was a long pause, "What do you mean some thing killed her?"

"I mean that woman weren't human and ain't no mutant neither."

"Victor, Erik, Kitty, and I will be there soon."

"Bye, Chuck." He hung up and sat down on a log holding his daughter close as she cried. He put his chin on her head and let the tears fall as he waited.

**Please review I hope you like the chapter I will try and update all my stories on Saturday. Please no flames.**


End file.
